Doctor Nastidious
Doctor Nastidious is the main antagonist of Nitrome's Test Subject trilogy. He is an evil scientist who performs dangerous tests on the protagonist Blue. He is first seen in the online game Test Subject Green and also appears in the background of several levels of Test Subject Arena and as a playable character in Test Subject Arena 2. Characteristics Appearance Doctor Nastidious appears as a cylindrical green skinned man whose head appears oval shaped when seen from the font and hemispherical when seen in an angle other than the front. His face is colored in many shades of green, his face appearing as several squiggly lines of varying size that appear in a darker shade of green at the edge of his face, but become significantly lighter as they move in. Doctor Nastidious has two small light green circles for cheeks, and a short wavy line where his mouth would presumably be. He usually wears two circular objects over his eyes, these presumably being glasses of some sort. Behind these, Doctor Nastidious's eyes are two vertical rectangles with a smooth lined top and bottom. Doctor Nastidious wears a hat similar to a Fedora. Personality Doctor Nastidious is a severe scientist who is much like an evil version of the Professor, responsible for raiding Xeno Industries and performing tests with the Professor's equipment in his (Dr. Nastidious's) own base. Biography Lab´s Attack and Invasion Doctor Nastidious had found out about the scientist's tests at Xeno Industries. He sent people to watch the Professor, resulting in the Professor increasing security. One day, the Doctor (who was possibly with troops) stormed Xeno Industries and headed to the Professor lab. As the Professor injected Test Subject Blue into Test 3, the Doctor broke into the scientist's lab, setting off the lab's security alarm. A bag was thrown over the Professor's head and he was dragged down and beaten up. Battle in the Xeno Industries After that, it is not known what he did, but it is likely he assisted in the creation of the giant Proto Mech suits. Presumably after learning of the Professor coming back to life (possibly from The Machine), he increased the security around his base, placing mercenaries that waited for the Professor to come so they could kill him. For some reason, he waited in front of the door to a special room of his, and once the Professor got to him, he retreated into his room. As the Professor had followed him into his room, The Machine transformed into a war machine of some sort and fell down in front of Nastidious, which caused Nastidious to leap into him and commence battle with the Professor. Unfortunately for Nastidious, the Professor exploited the weak point of The Machine and destroyed it, causing The Machine to throw Nastidious out of it, and throw him on to the ground on to his stomach as Nastidous let out a groan. Seconds after this happened, Nastidious turned over on to his back, breathing heavily, and activated a self destruct mechanism in an attempt to kill the Professor. With the self destruct mechanism going off and destroying his base, it is presumed Doctor Nastidious was killed. Other Appearances Tests Subject Arena Series Doctor Nastidious reappears in Test Subject Arena, only he does not make a canonical appearance, as Test Subject Arena is a spin off and not part of Test Subject Blue history. Bump Battle Royale Doctor Nastidious appears on the Test Subject stage, drawn on to a piece of paper with Nastidious' plans also written on it, these plans having relation to the Test Subject series' plot. Also on the paper is a picture of the Professor dead and Nastidious cheering. Trivia *His machine resembles GLaDOS, and his mercenaries resemble Stormtroopers. *He is one of the villains more sinister and evil from indie game comapny Nitrome, because of his thirst for power and his irrepressible greedy thought, wanting to buy everything he want regardless of consequences, being also one of the villains have killed a character important in the game (in this case The Professor). *Doctor Nastidious appears at the top of a mountain in Avalanche skin, from Nitrome web page. Navigation Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Envious Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Mercenaries Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:The Heavy Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Internet Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Terrorists Category:Master of Hero Category:Nemesis Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Murderer